


Christine is a Thesbian (Thespian Lesbian) Art History Nerd Icon

by nymphaerie



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 17:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13885512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymphaerie/pseuds/nymphaerie
Summary: Christine talks about how much she loves art in all forms, and Brooke is definitely very gay.





	Christine is a Thesbian (Thespian Lesbian) Art History Nerd Icon

Brooke was not good at art history. 

She didn't like it, she didn't get it, and she just didn't really care who Hogarth was or why a dog stealing a bonnet from a man's pocket was narratively significant. 

Lucky for her, she had Christine, who practically jumped out of her seat every day in that class asking questions about "Couldn't you compare Vermeer's use of soft light and subtle color palettes to the pastels of Rococo, since they're both meant to be dreamy and atmospheric?" or "Is there significance in having the legend of the ten suns on Lady Dai's Funeral Banner?" or any other number of questions Brooke wouldn't have even thought to ponder. 

So here they were, sitting ever so studiously in the library, mulling over q-cards and textbooks. The atmosphere was only slightly ruined by the fact that Christine was always tapping some show tune or other on the desk, and Brooke just couldn't keep her head up long enough to actually read any of the words she'd been staring down for the past half-hour. Giving in to the sweet, sweet temptation of just taking a nap on Gardner's Art Through The Ages: Twelfth Edition, page 802, figure 28-5 _Cupid a Captive_ , she plopped her face down onto the page and groaned.

"What's wrong?" She peeled her face off the book only to find her study partner with her own head down on the table and looking very worried. 

She sighed, holding up her head wearily with her hands. “I just don’t really… get it. Like I don’t know… how you’re so excited about this.” She felt kind of guilty seeing the disappointed look on Christine’s face, but it was true; Brooke just couldn’t figure out why someone would care about any of this. None of it was applicable. There wasn’t anything to figure out. Just learn the facts and spew them back out. “I mean, like. What do you like about it?”

Christine put her fingertips together and collected her thoughts. “Well,” she grinned and sat up straighter, “it’s real.”

Brooke cocked her head. “...Huh?”

Christine leaned forward, eyes glimmering with excitement. Brooke couldn’t help but notice just how pretty she was when she was excited. “I mean, art is really one of the most human things, I think. From visual art to performance or writing or sculpting or, or any of it, it’s all so _human_ and so representative of the state of the world, you know? And I love all of it, for different reasons. I love theatre because every performance is ephemeral, and unique, and every performer and audience member has such an interesting take on the story and characters that really shapes a show, but I love art because it’s the opposite.” She started bouncing a little bit throughout her makeshift speech, but hesitated for a moment. “Not completely I guess. I mean, there’s still so many different interpretations of art and it all means something different to different people.” The bouncing came back, twice as vigorous now. “But what I mean is it’s lasting! It’s all stuff people have done for ages, since the beginning of time, and it really connects the whole world in a way nothing else can!”

Brooke nodded along, finding the cadence of Christine’s voice beautiful in a way she never heard before.  _Like a songbird_ , she thought.

Christine sort of flapped her hands in front of her face in excitement. “And, and it’s so _cool_ , with a lot of history you can’t really tangibly understand it, it’s like- there’s too many words and not really enough concrete-” she scrunched her face up and made a sort of grabbing gesture, searching for the right explanation. “Like, you know all this stuff happened but it’s not really connected to anything a lot of the time, but then with art, you can- you can see it, like you go to a museum and you can see something that’s maybe thousands of years old and you could, you could reach out and _touch_ it and it’s just, it’s real! It’s something a real person made, somewhere on the planet, at some point in time and it feels like you actually, like you can connect to someone from history, it’s just so so so cool!” Her face lit up with a smile so bright Brooke swore the whole room got a little lighter.

Brooke beamed back, shrugging a little. "Yeah, I guess I can get that." Maybe she'd try a little harder to understand. After all, if Christine loved this so much... it could be worth trying for.

She could be worth trying for.

**Author's Note:**

> oof i definitely absolutely just wrote this bcos i was excited about being able to take an art history class and wanted to project onto christine lmao  
> anyway this is silly but im hoping if i finally post a little drabble somewhere i'll be more motivated to actually finish writing all the little things i have saved :,,,) i'm not super into bmc anymore but hey! i still love two (2) girls very much... maybe if people like this i'll add more haha


End file.
